


Project Inertia

by TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Earths 53 through 105 [5]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Human Experimentation, I Don't Even Know, Laboratories, Rescue, Service Dogs, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: Bart was sure Thad wouldn't be created this time aroundHe was wrong





	Project Inertia

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a one-shot but who knows my brian might be like "Here's a random idea to add onto this" so we'll see!

"You're saying they found him?" Bart gaped. Everyone turned to the current Flash.

"Who?" Aspen demanded. He was at the JLA meeting since a speedster was involved, and his cryokinesis would most likely come in handy.

"Thad, my brother dash clone," Bart explained after several minutes of silence. "He… His codename was Project Inertia." Everyone looked at hm, and Jaime squeezed his shoulder. “I… In my original timeline, we were raised as brothers, twins. He went through a lot more than anyone I ever knew, and that includes my original timeline.”

“Cariño you don’t have to…”

“I know,” Bart smiled wearily at his fiancé. 

“We’ll get him, help him,” Barry promised, glancing to Aspen. The ash-brown haired male sighed and nodded.

“I don’t trust Thawnes but… Alright. You really care about and trust him and I'll be damned if I let family get hurt.” Bart beamed and hugged his uncle.

“Thank you! Also, you realize I have Thawne blood, right?”

“You’re ruining the moment.”

-

Bart, Barry, Aspen, and Jaime made quick work of the security. Honestly, it was almost laughable. Still the cryokinetic, older speedster and Blue Beetle were on edge because Bart was tense. It wasn’t until they were further inside when he explained.

“The security isn’t to keep us out; it’s to keep Thad in.” He then opened the door to a lab area, filled with tubes and beakers and a single, hospital-style bed. A blond kid, no older than maybe ten or eleven, was laying down on said bed with an IV in his arm and was also connected to a heart monitor. However, as Barry went over, he froze.

“Jesus…” The older speedster breathed as Bart joined him. One the front of the kid’s left forearm, in computer font, was Project_Interia. Bart went over, and as he moved his arm, Barry sucked in a breath. On the back part of his arm, four fingers long, three fingers high, and ending a finger width away from his wrist, was a barcode, with a serial number underneath in the same font as the words on the other side of his arm- A012345676.

“Who…?” Inertia weakly opened his eyes several minutes after Bart picked him up after disconnecting him from the monitor and removing the IV. He weakly glanced at the horizontal lines on his wrist. Was he being activated?

“Name’s Bart, I’m the Flash, I’m going to get you out of here okay? Can someone bandage his arm? Cover the words and the barcode?” Jaime quickly grabbed some surgical tape cloth and wrapped his forearm as carefully as possible. After it was covered, the group of four left.

-

“Thad?” Bart knocked on his door gently. The young teen hadn’t left it since they brought him home. “Want some food?”

“I’m okay…”

“You sure?” Bart frowned when there was no answer. “I’m going to come in, is that okay?” There was some ruffling, and the door opened. Bart looked his brother over. He had messy blond hair with brown underneath and on the sides. His eyes were a piercing yellow, with green around the iris, the exact opposite of Bart’s eyes, which were green with yellow around the irises. The surgical cloth was still on his arm. Bart doubted Thad would ever remove it unless he had to.

“I… Suppose I could use refueling.”

“Thad, you’re a person,” Bart reminded gently. “You don’t have to sit with Jaime and me; you’re allowed to eat in your room if it makes you more comfortable.”

“And no drugs?” The hope and hesitancy in Thad’s voice broke Bart’s heart.

“No, of course not,” the burnet said gently. Thad gave a hesitant nod and followed Bart silently to the kitchen, sitting down when prompted. Bart got him a plate made up, keeping an eye on him as he and Jaime ate, doing his best to pull him into the conversation and make sure he felt safe and okay. Thad remained quiet unless spoken to, and didn’t look up from his plate. Thad also ate quickly as if scared the older males would take the food away from them.

“I’m going to get my second serving. Thad, you want more?” Thad looked at Bart, surprise evident.

“I mean… I…” Thad looked away awkwardly. “I’m still hungry,” he finally admitted. Bart nodded and ruffled his hair and made them both up a second plate.

“I’m going to leave you two do it then,” Jaime got up. “Have fun you two.” Bart gave him a grateful look and kissed him gently.

“We’ll certainly try, go and relax; I’ll clean up.”

“But you coo-”

“No buts!” Bart chuckled. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Thad watched them silently, bewildered by the open affection. He never got anything like that.

-

“What’s the outside world like?” Thad asked a couple of days later, staring out the window in Bart and Jaime’s living room.

“Hm?” Bart looked over.

“Outside, the world, people,” Thad elaborated. The burnet nodded in understanding.

“Depends on where you go,” he admitted, “When I came to the past, I was just focused on preventing my future. Once I did, though… I traveled, ran around, and experienced the world…” Bart went on to tell stories about his travels and the people he met and the world as he experienced it. Thad listened, absolutely fascinated. The entire conversation he hung onto every word, interjecting every once in awhile with a question or comment. Bart was more than happy to answer any of his questions, his photographic memory making it easy for him to answer any inquiries the younger blond/burnet had.

“Can we go out sometime?” Thad’s asked quietly, knowing full well that Bart would say no.

“Of course! I know a park nearby actually, and Blaze could use a walk.” Blaze was Bart’s service dog and was a very good girl and Australian Shepard. She helped with his PTSD and anxiety.

“Really?” Thad beamed. “Really really? We can?”

“Yep,” Bart smiled softly. “Just let me get Blaze and her leash.” Thad beamed and nodded. He vibrates excitedly before the vibrations stopped, and he looked at his arms in confusion. “Speedsters vibrate when they’re excited or happy. Have you… Never done it before?”

“No? I didn’t even know I had super speed,” Thad admitted. Bart frowned but nodded.

“Let’s get going then.”

-

“Whoa this is so cool!” Thad exclaimed. The part was a local dog park, with wide-open fields trees, some kind of dog version of a playground… Thad was in love with it all. He was looking around excitedly, Blaze following close behind him as she went to meet with some of her doggy friends.Bart chuckled and watched him. Thad had kept the bandages on his arm, hiding the words and barcode. Bart didn’t blame him, in all honesty. Still he had no clue what he was doing. He had zero experience in this regard except maybe some of the younger kids back in his old future.

“Don’t go too far, Thad!” Bart called to the ten-year-old.

“I won’t!” Thad called back, Blaze barking happily. Bart just chuckled and smiled as he watched the pair.

Thad would need help and attention and love. Bart would never claim to know what to do in every situation or what to do now. As he watched Thad play with Blaze and talking with a couple of other kids who brought their dogs… He doubted he needed to worry too much. Thad seemed like a great kid, even in this time. They would be just fine.

“Whoa,” Bart breathed as Thad raced over, green lightning coming off of him. Maybe, just maybe, they’d need to also look into exactly what happened to Thad as well, Bart didn’t remember him having green lightning or even lightning at all.

Like all things, they had to take it one day at a time. They’d be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
